24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Morris O'Brian
Day 5 Image I updated the image that is in the Day 5 section to one that was actually of Morris from Day 5 (before it was one of him from Day 6). However for me the thumnail is still showing the Day 6 image, but if you click on it it goes to the Day 5 image (hopefully you can follow this). Does anyone else (a) experience the same problem? (b) know how to fix this? FYI: The Day 5 image looks very saturated and shows a close up of Morris' face on the phone. The Day 6 image is one of his sat on his chair showing his torso, and he is looking at his monitor. SignorSimon 20:47, 7 May 2008 (UTC) : Sometimes it takes a while for it to register on your computer. Presumably it works now, but in case it still doesn't, do a hard refresh (CTRL+F5 in Windows or Command+Shift+R on Mac for IE and Firefox). --Proudhug 00:02, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :: Nope, it's still the same even after doing the hard refresh. What is it like for you? SignorSimon 06:33, 8 May 2008 (UTC) When I look at Morris' Day 5 area, he's at his computer. When I click the image itself, it takes me to the picture of him on the phone. Stuff like this has happened to my uploads before, too. I suspect it is due to server lag, and generally this gets cleared up after some time. If it persists for another day, drop one here. Did you try emptying your web cache and restarting your computer altogether? – Blue Rook 06:44, 8 May 2008 (UTC)talk : Yeah, I've done that. It's not a huge problem, and if need be we can delete that file and upload a new one. SignorSimon Corrections Someone convert this to past tense, please, and also make it look like it was written by someone with at least a high school education. --Deege515 16:27, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, Vinny. --Deege515 21:28, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Last Name His last name is O'Brian. If he's married to Chloe, shouldn't she have took his last name? And if he did took her name, why would his brother be named Timothy O'Brian?—The preceding unsigned comment was added by on 00:00, 20 June 2008 : Chloe's last name is... O'Brian. So, it seems, she did take his name. Your third sentence, "and if he did took her name", confuses the hell out of me. Timothy was Morris's brother, and brothers quite usually share last names. – Blue Rook 04:07, 20 June 2008 (UTC)talk :There are two possibilities. One being a remarkable coincidence that both their last names were O'Brian. The second (and less remarkable a coincidence, but still strange), Morris's last name WASN'T O'Brian, and his brother married someone who's last name was O'Brian. At any rate, highly unlikely but not impossible. We certainly have no evidence to the contrary. -WarthogDemon 18:17, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :: We're making a mountain out of a mole-hill of a barely comprehensible anonymous question here :) Now you're saying that maybe Timothy married a woman and took her last name which was O'Brian? I guess it's also possible that David Palmer was really a closeted transman, who adopted his children and deceived Sherry with very convincing post-op "hardware". ;) 18:30, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::: I just have very creative explanations to back up the show we like. :P But as long as the characters know what to call themselves, all's well in my book. :) -WarthogDemon 18:33, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Image ok.. there is like nothing at all anywhere on the internet that could even be a day 7 picture for morris o'brian Ianwwenhl10 17:15, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Collateral Damage I'm currently reading 24 Declassified: Collateral Damage, where O'Brian appears, and the list says he only appears in Vanishing Point. If someone could add the Collateral Damage , that would be great. 00:38, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Notes Morris leaves his red bull in the convienece store. Season 8 icon On Category_talk:Expanded_universe we established that all the prequels/epilogues were part of the expanded universe, so technically should morris's EU icon not cover his appearance in Chloe's Arrest? Kind of how all the conspiracy characters have an EU icon but not a Season 4 one, or Jorge Ramirez has EU but not Season 6. Do the season icons not refer solely to the 24 episodes of the season (hence the separate redemption icon)?--Acer4666 (talk) 11:15, July 11, 2012 (UTC) * I agree, that's why I changed it. Scott.mck 12:38, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh shit I'll change it back. 22:54, July 11, 2012 (UTC)